whiteampharos
by liberifatali8
Summary: PG is just a safe....I never rate below PG just in case...this is basically a story about a white Amphy. I suck at summaries....please R&R!
1. I papers

Disclaimer: DUUUH I don't own Pokemon, lemme alone 'bout it k?  
  
(just in case you were wondering, this is not just a story about a white Ampharos, it's also about a white Ninetales!! Shoot, I just gave away the plot of meh own story.....)  
"Yes....I'm sure you'll take good care of her."  
  
"No, no. She won't bite. She's great with children and other Pokemon...."  
  
"I'll pay for her vaccinations...and ....what?"  
  
"Papers?"  
  
The anxious owner put down the telephone and glanced around her room. Her eyes met a large stack of paper. She quickly skimmed through them and then bit her lip. No...no papers... She nervously picked up the telephone again.  
  
"Yes. She has papers."  
  
"Her name is Ataile. AT-EYE-UL."  
  
"Okay. I'll be there in a few hours."  
  
Lili hung up the phone and looked at the ragged-looking Pokeball on the table. She had kept her Ampahros since she was a child. Her mother had gotten Ataile for her, for her birthday. She said it was special, and at the time Lili had thought it was because that she was a white Ampahros. But now Lili had felt guilty because she had to give Ataile away. Even more guilt had set in, because she had lied about Ataile having papers. Oh well...I'll.....find a way... 


	2. II broken glass

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all related indicia are copyright 199? - 2003 Nintendo, all rights reserved. :P  
  
Author's note: Forget about Fallarbor, New Bark, Violet, Goldenrod, and all the other Pokemon Cities/Towns. Imagine that this story took place in a mitten-shaped State called Michigan! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Piii! Pik pika pikachu?" = Pokemon speak "I don't really know!" = Human speak "[Heey! Where ya goin'?]" = Translated Pokemon speak I wonder why? = Thought ||Okay...|| = Whisper  
  
Lili drove slowly up to the adoption center. She was thinking about Ataile, and California. Lili was moving to California in a week, and she couldn't bring Ataile. She wanted to stay in Michigan, but all of her family lived in California. She had wanted to visit them for the longest time, and now, she was going to live there. It was totally unbelievable for Lili, but she felt a large cloud of guiltiness. California was the only state that didn't accept Pokemon that weren't born there and didn't have a license. Lili sighed as she turned a corner to the Pokemon Adoption Center. Ataile was sitting in the backseat, practicing juggling Pokeballs, unbeknownst of her fate soon to come.  
  
As Lili cut a sharp turn to get into a parking space, Ataile lost balance of the Pokeballs, two of them landed on the floor and the third went airborne and flew out the window, shattering glass that landed around the car floor and outside. Lili slammed the braked and looked in the backseat.  
  
"Phaa-aaa... ^^;; Phar, ampahar ar?" "[Ooo-oops...^^; Um, I'm sorry?]" Ataile nervously picked up the two Pokeballs on the floor and hid them behind her back.  
  
Lili sighed and grabbed the two Pokeballs from behind Ataile. "It's okay, Ataile... I'll clean it up...." She turned off the car and got out, picking up the Pokeball.  
  
Ataile got out of the car and used her tail to sweep the glass in a small pile. Lili smiled at Ataile and led her to the door of the adopting agency.  
  
Lili walked up to the front desk. "Hi. I'm Lili, and that's - " She pointed behind her, to Ataile who was throwing her own Pokeball up and down and catching it like a baseball.  
  
The lady at the desk smiled. "Ataile, right?" She picked up a clipboard. "All you need to do is sign here, here and here. This just says that we are not responsible if you come back asking for your Pokemon, and that we are also not responsible for any previous injury. And Ataile, you can come with me."  
  
Lili grabbed the clipboard and began to sign. Ataile gave a unsure, quizzical look to Lili, but walked over to the lady. She grabbed a leash and tag from the counter and stared to put it on Ataile.  
  
Lili put the clipboard on the counter. ||Bye, Ataile...|| She headed for the door, then looked at Ataile. ||I'll never forget you...|| She walked out the door.  
  
Ataile panicked and tried to run for the door. The lady holding the leash and tag grabbed Ataile and held her back. Ataile used a Thundershock on the lady, and then quickly looked around. Ataile used a Thunder, this time on a large picture window. The window didn't break, but glowed yellowish white. Ataile jumped through it and stared running toward Lili's car. The lady regained consciousness and ran after Ataile and grabbed her again.  
  
She dragged her in and closed the door. She fastened the leash and tag around Ataile and lead her through the back way.  
  
Ataile took one last look at the shining glass on the floor. It reflected the sun onto the ceiling and shimmered back and forth. It looked like it could almost burn a laser hole through the roof. Ataile picked up a large, glowing piece from the floor and tucked it under her leash.||Ampha.....|| 


End file.
